


I’ll Save You From Forgetfulness

by TinyRayOfSun



Series: Zutara Week 2020 [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zutara Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyRayOfSun/pseuds/TinyRayOfSun
Summary: Across multiple lifetimes, Zuko and Katara have always chased after each other. They’re destined to be together, but having a soulmate isn’t as easy as it might seem. Especially if every time they’re reincarnated one of them completely forgets everything about the other.This time is Zuko’s turn to be the one who remembers. And he’s more than ecstatic when Katara finally comes waltzing into his life. The only thing left to do is find a way of telling her the truth.- Written for Zutara Week 2020. Day 7: Rebirth.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851772
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	I’ll Save You From Forgetfulness

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn’t let Zutara Week go by without writing a Soulmates AU for it. They’re one of my favorite kinds of stories and I’m really happy with how mine turned out.
> 
> In all honesty, the writing process for it consisted of me loudly singing and getting overly emotional at my own darn words. I’m just too soft for these two, alright? Bear with me. I low-key refuse to believe this week is coming to an end.
> 
> I hope you like it just as much as I’ve grown to do. As always, thank you for reading! <3

  
  


It was  _ her _ . Zuko had no doubt. It was her voice that he was hearing. A rush of adrenaline flashed through his entire body. Twenty years, two-hundred and forty months, a thousand and forty-two weeks, and seven-thousand and three-hundred days. That’s how long he had waited for her this time. 

But now, hearing her scandalous laugh all the way from behind the countertop of his Uncle’s tea shop, he felt  _ alive _ . It was always like that, the moment when they found each other once again. So far, it was already the highlight of his current existence. 

He quickly turned around, leaning his elbows on top of the counter and trying to look for her. The salon as crowded as usual during the afternoons but it didn’t take him long to find who he was searching for amidst the sea of strangers. 

There she was. About to be seated with a group of friends in the table by the window. It was breathtaking to finally see her after so long. Zuko felt her heart skipping a beat - or a hundred, he wasn’t entirely sure - as she sat down on one of the comfy green chairs of the shop. 

Anyone else would have probably thought it was  _ too  _ much of a coincide for Katara to come waltzing into the tea shop he worked at. But Zuko was already used to their little coincidences. The two of them have shared many different lives, and it had always started with fate bringing them together in the first place. 

They had learned not to push it, even though it would be near impossible for them to find each other instead of letting destiny do its job. Because there was the extremely annoying detail of how only one of them remembered about their lives together. Each reincarnation, they would interchange places, taking turns regarding who would be the lonely memorious and who would score the blissful obliviousness. It was certainly unpractical, but they were both used to it. And now, they had found each other again.

The only problem was, Zuko  _ hated _ to be the one who remembered. Not only it implied years of solitude and melancholy, but it came with the complicated burden of reminding the other one about their whole ordeal. And trying to explain to someone that they’re your soulmates and you’ve shared multiple life isn’t easy at all. In fact, it was the worst. She had always handled it far better than him. Though it was  _ his _ turn now, he had to help her remember him. Remember  _ them. _

“Uncle!” Zuko exclaimed as he put down the rag he had been cleaning teacups with, heading to the back of the house. “You mind if I take care of the salon for some time? I could use a dynamic swap.” 

His uncle looked at him from inside the kitchen, busy preparing an egg custard pie. “Sure, as long as the to-go counter isn’t too busy…. Lee should be able to handle it.” 

“Perfect.” He couldn’t contain the energy that had taken over him. Even his voice sounded overly enthusiastic. “I’ll go wait the tables then.”

With that been said, Zuko sprinted to the salon. Not without making sure to check himself out in a small mirror that hung from the corridor’s wall. He looked decent enough. His scar was the only thing that could surprise her. Though, actually, it couldn’t surprise her since she wouldn’t even remember what he looked like without it. Taking a deep breath, he marched up to her table. 

Oh Agni, how foolish of him had been to underestimate the moment his eyes met hers for the first time in years. It was her, Katara, with those ocean blue eyes and her ridiculously kind smile. He would’ve recognized his soulmate anywhere. 

_ Alright, enough staring. Take their order once and for all.  _

Her friend group seemed nice, though perhaps a little loud. It consisted of two other girls and two other boys. The five of them looked like they were having a great time. 

“Hello! My name is Zuko, and I will be taking care of your table this afternoon.” He made sure to put in his brightest, most charming smile. “Can I take your order or would you prefer to have a couple more minutes?”

“Guys!” Katara’s voice echoed in his ears. “Are you ready to order?”

Her four friends seemed to be caught off guard. Perhaps he had arrived a little to early at their table. 

“Sist, give me a sec,” One of the boys said. “I’m helping Toph decide what to get.”

Zuko hadn’t noticed one of the girls was blind. She seemed to handle herself remarkably well. He also hadn’t even considered the possibility of meeting Katara’s family that soon. She had a brother, an older one from what he looked like, named Sokka. The guy seemed to be around his age, whether Katara was definitely one or two years younger in this new lifetime. 

“I’m sorry,” Katara said to him, looking straight into his eyes. He felt his pulse racing like never before in his current life. “I swear they do this everywhere we go. It shouldn’t take more than a minute. We’ve just dropped our bags at the hotel next door, and they’re still jumpy from all that traveling.” 

_ There’s nothing to be sorry for, _ Zuko thought, delighted at the fact that she was already addressing him, and sharing a bit of her life. Any progress was valid, no matter how little it seemed. 

“Oh no, don’t apologize,” he replied, making a courteous smile. “I’ll happily take your order in the meantime. So you’re staying at the Ember Hotel, then?” 

“Yeah, it’s got a nice central location, we want to explore the city all we can,” she replied. “Oh, and thanks, I’ll have a hibiscus tea and a blueberry muffin.” 

Hibiscus tea? Katara must’ve been feeling adventurous because Zuko was certain chamomile and rose tea was her favorite one. But the news of her staying at the hotel  _ right  _ next door had been enough to have him almost jumping all over the place. What a marvelous coincidence. Just as always.

“Got it,” he said as he wrote it down on his notepad. “Anyone else ready to order?”

The girl whose name he didn’t know yet was the first to speak. “I’ll have a peppermint tea and a granola bar. Thanks.”

“And I would like a green tea and a portion of egg custard pie, please,” The other guy said. 

Katara’s brother finally looked at him. “Sorry for the wait. I’ll have a ginger tea and a fruit cake.”

“And I’ll take the Puerh tea with a cheese roll, thank you very much,” Toph added. 

“Alright, great, thank you. I’ll be sure to bring your order as soon as it’s ready.” He closed down his notepad and placed it into his apron’s pocket. 

“Thank you, Zuko.” Katara’s voice was like music to him. “Sorry again for the delay.”

“Seriously, don’t worry about it.” He smiled at her as he started to walk away.

Not even ten minutes of finding her and she had already said his name, shared a bit about her plans and told him she was staying next door. Not bad at all. Zuko smiled, sprinting to get their order ready. He had a good feeling about this lifetime. 

From what he was able to gather by their chatter as he brought their food and drinks to the table, the five of them were there as part of their summer road trip all the way from Omashu. The good news was they planned to stay for a few days at Ba Sing Se. But the downside was just how far away from him Omashu really was. He would have to hurry this time around and figure out a way to tell Katara the truth before she left.

The evening had fallen upon the city, with the sun going down on the horizon. Zuko looked at his soulmate from behind the counter, admiring her from the distance. She looked happy amongst her friends. Yet a couple of times her eyes wandered across the room, seemingly searching for something. He understood that feeling. Even when he had been the one who didn’t remember a thing, a sensation of loss was always there, creeping behind his back. That feeling was a constant reminder that there was something - someone - missing from their existence. That thing was each other. 

Speeding up his pace, Zuko marched up to Katara’s table to bring her the credit card receipt. It hadn’t surprised him in the slightest that she had offered to pay for the entire group. Her kindness stayed intact no matter what lifetime. He was already scheming what his move could be to secure seeing her again soon. 

“Alright guys, I have your receipt,” he said with a cheerful tone when he got there. “Was everything okay with your order?”

“Yeah, thank you,” the older girl said. 

He smiled, trying not to stare at Katara. “Is there anything else I can do for you?” 

“Actually,” Sokka rushed to say. “My sister here was just wondering if you were open early during tomorrow’s morning.”

_ For her? I could come here at the crack of dawn. _

“I have a meeting at 9:00 am not so far away,” Katara explained. “I would rather have breakfast here before leaving.”

That was perfect. Way better than his very awkward options on how to get her number. If she came to the shop the next morning, he would definitely see her again. 

“We open at 8:00 am sharp. I’ll actually be working the morning shift tomorrow, so I can assure you, the business will run just as usual.” 

Her face lightened up. “That’s perfect, thanks.” 

“Here are the credit card receipts, if you could please sign this.” He handed her the restaurant’s copy of the receipt.

Katara complied. Her friends were talking about their plans for the next day.

“There you go,” she said with a smile. “Guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He felt his heart skip a beat just by hearing her say those words. His eyes met hers, and he swore he sensed electricity in the air. 

“Thank you,” he replied as he took back the bill folder. “See you tomorrow. I hope all of you enjoyed your meal.”

“It was very good, thank you,” the younger looking boy said.

“My pleasure. Enjoy the rest of your evening.” With that said, Zuko turned around and headed back to the counter. 

He was seeing her again, in less than twenty-four hours. After twenty years of looking for her in every stranger, she had finally come to him. 

* * *

Katara stood by the entrance of The Jasmine Dragon. It was an original name for a tea shop, she had to admit that. The entire structure of the place was beautiful. In comparison to the hotel she was staying at next door, whoever designed the place did a far superior job. 

She checked the time on her phone, 8:00 am sharp. Her habit of being early had extended even to breakfast with herself. A familiar face rushed to open the front door for her. 

“Good morning,” Zuko greeted her. “Sorry if I kept you waiting, during the morning shift it’s only me and my uncle, at least until noon.”

A smile framed her face as she stepped into the shop. “It’s fine, really, it’s not even 8:01 yet.”

“Well, the good news is you can choose wherever you would like to sit at the most,” he said as he closed the door behind her. 

She looked around the place for a minute. It would be a little too lonely to sit on one of the huge tables by the windows all by herself. The small ones weren’t too bad, but she still wasn’t feeling it. Then she set her eyes on the countertop, with a handful of stools to sit on right by it. Behind was the tea making station. 

Staring for a split second at the guy who had welcomed her in, she knew where she wanted to sit.  _ Something _ prompted her to make that choice. 

“You mind if I sit by the counter? I could use a little company.” Her voice showed the considerable strain of nervousness that had suddenly taken over her. 

But she was met with the warmest of smiles. 

“How could I mind? Come in, please.” He guided her there, going behind the bar once she had comfortably sat on one of the stools. 

Twirling around on the spot, she took a good look at the menu hanging from the wall. 

“Anything you could recommend to me? I’m sure you’re familiar with the house’s specialties.”

“Mmm, let me see,” he made a playful smirk. “I have a feeling chamomile and rose tea is a good fit for you. And I would definitely eat a chocolate-strawberry macaroon if I were you.” 

Hold up. Chamomile tea was actually her favorite. And Agni knew she loved anything that included chocolate  _ and _ strawberries. His guess had been more than spot on.

“I love it! I feel like you’ve somehow read my mind,” she giggled. “Thanks, Zuko.”

“Who knows, maybe I did. You’re welcome…” the boy raised a brow, clearly waiting for her to tell him her name. 

“Katara,” she rushed to say. “That’s my name.”

“Wonderful name if you let me say so,” he mumbled. “Well,  _ Katara _ , your order is coming right up.” 

Zuko got to work, meanwhile, she took out a small folder from her bag. She had to be ready for the orientation meeting at Ba Sing Se University. It wasn’t like every day one gets accepted to one of the most prestigious schools in the country. She went through her various notes that detailed everything about the place. She was way too excited to start there in the fall. 

Katara couldn’t help but shift her sight up from the pages and to Zuko. There was something a little too familiar about him. She wasn’t entirely sure of what but it was still there. His presence was reassuring, it made her feel safe, understood. Amidst the uncertainty of being weeks away from moving to a completely new city, alone, she felt enchanted to meet him. 

“One chamomile and rose tea for the lady, with some chocolate-strawberry delight in the side.” His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. “Getting ready for the meeting, huh?”

Perhaps if anyone else had asked her, she would’ve felt uncomfortable. But him? She felt like they’ve already had a million conversations like that before. 

She moved her things to the side, leaving room for her breakfast. “Yeah, I have the orientation session at Ba Sing Se University, just a few blocks away. I’m starting there in the fall.”

She noticed his eyes lightening like a bonfire. He chuckled, smiling.

“No way, I go there! Congrats on your acceptance, you’re going to love it there.”

“You’re kidding, right? That’s great, I feel like I’ve already made a friend.” She felt herself blushing at the warmth of her words. “Is the school everything it advertises to be?”

“Well, food and dorms could use some improvements, but the classes are amazing. I’ve learned more in two years there than I did during all my high school career.”

Katara just wanted to know him better,  _ now. _ The coincidence that had settled upon them was extraordinary. 

“What’s your major?” she asked, taking a sip of her tea. It was the best one she’d ever had. “Oh, this is great by the way. I think I’m going to be a regular around here.”

His cheeks turned red as his eyes glowed with excitement. “You’re more than welcome to claim that stool as your own from now on. I’m double majoring in English Literature and Creative Writing.”

“That’s great! Can’t wait to say I knew you once you’re a renamed author.”

A part of her couldn’t believe the way she was talking to him. Like she already knew him. In all honestly, she felt like actually she did.

“Um, hopefully, you’ll still know me?” Zuko fought a stutter. “And what about you? You’ve got your major picked out?”

She blushed a little while hearing his statement. “Yeah, I’m on the pre-med track. For now, I think I’ll major in Health and Human sciences.”

“Pre-med? Whoa, you’re in for the long run.” He leaned his elbows on the countertop, looking thoroughly at her. “What about your friends, any of them coming with you?”

She took a moment to savor her macaroon before answering. “Not really, though my brother and his girlfriend go to the Polytechnic University at Chameleon Bay, it’s not that far away. But Aang and Toph still have one year left till college.”

Zuko let out a slight whistle. “Really? That’s a top school, cheers to them.”

And so their conversation carried on, in between tea and macaroons. Words flowed effortlessly through them, never running out of things to say. Katara wanted to know everything about Zuko, to listen to all about his hopes and dreams. There was an unspoken connection between them. It was something she had never felt with  _ anyone _ before. 

The sound of the doorbell ringing made Zuko straighten up on the spot, looking ready to greet in the new customers. She watched him as he excused himself and approached an old couple sitting by the window. 

Once he returned to the counter, he gifted her with an apologetic smile. 

“I would love to keep talking to you if you don’t mind me running all over the place while we’re at it,” he told her. 

Katara was about to tell him she didn’t mind in the slightest when her eyes set on the clock hanging from the wall. 8:45 am. How did the time go by so quickly? 

“Zuko, I’m really sorry but I’ve got to run! My orientation starts in fifteen minutes.”

His face practically fell to the floor. “Oh, I see. No problem, I wouldn’t want you to be late.”

“How much is it?” she asked, taking out her wallet. 

“Don’t worry, it’s on the house.” He smiled. “Take it as a ‘welcome to the neighborhood’ kinda thing.”

“You’re sure? I feel like it’s unfair, I shouldn’t,” she mumbled in response. 

“Nonsense,” he said. “It’s the least I can do.”

_ The least you can do, for what? _ Katara thought, still not moving from her - because she had already claimed it as her own - stool. But she didn’t think about it twice. What was really worrying was the prospect of not seeing Zuko again. 

“Will you be here this afternoon?” she timidly asked. 

“Yeah, I get off at six.” His eyes acquired a new spark to them. “If you’re free… I was wondering… um, well - I could show you around town. You know, all your stereotypical college hangout places.”

She felt her heart skipping a beat. There was nothing she wanted more. 

“I would love that! Any particular spot in mind for tonight?”

The smile on his face was priceless. “Well, if you’re in the mood for a good laugh, there’s this karaoke bar my classmates and I go to when we’re feeling adventurous.” 

She was feeling adventurous, more than expected. “Karaoke bar? Count me in. Meet you here at 6:30?” 

“Your friends won’t hate me for stealing you away from them?” Zuko asked. 

“They’ll survive a night without me,” she shrugged. “Alright, I  _ really _ gotta run now. I’ll see you tonight, right?” She started to get up from the stool.

“See you at 6:30,” Zuko replied, a triumphal grin tattooed on his face. 

With that being said, Katara sprinted towards the entrance of the shop. Running to her orientation session, she already couldn’t wait to see him again. 

* * *

Momo’s Karaoke Bar was jam-packed like any other Friday night. But there was something  _ very _ different in the atmosphere, Zuko could feel it with every fiber of his being. He was with  _ her _ . It was as if all of a sudden he had started to feel things with more intensity. Nothing unusual once you’ve reincarnated a handful of times, but the thrill of those first few moments with her was always the sweetest. 

The two soulmates were sitting down on a table by the corner, listening to all the brave singers and laughing at some of the most grandiloquent performances. 

Katara was absolutely stunning that night - not that it surprised him - with a royal blue dress that exacerbated the ocean of her eyes. Her staple hair loops were also there, framing her face just in the way he loved so much. Lifetime after lifetime, her hairstyle was something he could always count on to be able to recognize the woman he loved. 

“Oh Agni, I can’t believe they’re actually singing this song!” Katara laughed, slowly humming to the beat of the music. 

_ “Pop! Goes My Heart” _ was playing, and the performance a bunch of pretty drunk guys were giving lived up to the expectations of such tune. 

“You’ve seen the movie?” he asked. “I’m always here for a cheerful Hugh Grant film.”

“I  _ love _ that movie! It kind of makes me wish I could have the ability to write a somewhat decent song though.”

If only Katara knew she had actually been quite the amateur songwriter just two lifetimes ago. Zuko had to repress a laugh as he remembered the way she chased after him all over their quiet downtown home, singing to him every single lyric she could think of. That life was amongst his personal favorites. 

“What are you smiling about?” she inquired, a playful smirk lightening up her face.

Darn, he must’ve been too obvious. Agni, he was dying to tell her. But he didn’t want to risk her thinking he was some kind of lunatic. He remembered the way she had almost called the cops on him during his first time being the one who remembered. Yikes, that had been an awkward reunion. 

“Nothing, I’m just wondering if you’re going to get up there and sing something,” he said as he took a bite from the pizza they were sharing. 

Katara let out a soft laugh. “Are you challenging me?”

“Maybe. I’m still on the fence about it.” He was not about to let her coerce him into climbing up the stage and singing a tune. There was no way he would do that alone. 

She raised a brow. “What if I tell you I’ll go up there in exchange of you singing one song with me?”

“You’re not going to make me sing all by myself?”

“I have a feeling you’ll  _ never _ do such a thing.”

Agni, she already knew him too well for having no clue of their past lives together. Perhaps this time her memories had somehow started manifesting - in the form of hunches or gut feelings - before he even got the chance to tell her about it.

“Look at you, already reading my mind,” he teased. “Alright, one song. But I’ll pick the tune and you can definitely go first.”

She stuck her tongue out to him. “Perfect. You ready to hear me sing something really cheesy?”

Zuko had been ready for two decades. 

He chuckled, marveled at how easy things had turned out to be in the current lifetime. “Go ahead, dazzle me.”

Once it was finally their turn, he watched Katara climb up the stage, smiling timidly at him. He threw his thumbs up in the air, showing her his support. 

Much to his surprise, she started singing  _ “Everything Has Changed”  _ by Taylor Swift. She seemed to have taken the cheesy part very seriously. Still, it was sweet. He could feel his heart melting on the spot as he eased into the sound of her voice. 

_ “‘Cause all I know is we said ‘hello’ and your eyes look like coming home” _

Those lyrics had really started to get into his head. The song was a little too relatable at the moment. What if…?

_ “Tell me why I’m feeling like I’ve missed you all this time. Meet me there tonight and let me know that it’s not all in my mind” _

Alright, he was getting the memo. She couldn’t have possibly chosen that song by a sheer coincidence, right?

_ “All I know since yesterday… Is everything has changed.” _

Perhaps Katara was ready to know the truth. 

The song ended, and Zuko was met by the tenderest of blue eyes. He started cheering and clapping, making sure everyone in the room knew just how much he cared for her. It was exhilarating to realize he could actually have a chance of explaining everything to her. 

“Now I want to call up to the stage the person that made me come here in the first place. Get up here, Zuko! I hope you’ve got your song ready.” Katara’s voice worked like a charm. 

He instantly knew what tune he wanted to sing. If her song had a hidden message to it, he might as well do the same. Climbing on the stage, he made sure to let the employee know  _ “Everlong” _ by the Foo Fighters was his choice. Luckily for him, they had the duet version of the lyrics available.

“You ready?” Katara asked him.

“Always been,” he replied as he made a playful smirk. 

The first riffs of the guitar started playing, and he started humming to the beat. 

_ “Hello, I’ve waited here for you… Everlong.” _

As Zuko sang those first words, he thought about how perfect that night was. Those lyrics would hopefully make Katara understand their connection was more than real.

_ “Tonight, I throw myself into and out of the red.” _

Katara’s voice made his heart feel like it was about to explode. He wanted - no, he  _ needed _ \- to tell her the truth. They were ready. 

_ “And I wonder when I sing along with you if anything could ever feel this real forever. If anything could ever be this good again…”  _

He needed her to understand. He needed to help her remember. They deserved better than the constant forgetfulness they had been doomed with.

_ “The only thing I’ll ever ask of you, you gotta promise not to stop when I say when…” _

It was decided. Zuko was going to tell Katara they were soulmates. Tonight. 

  
  


Walking down Primrose Park, Zuko was barely able to contain his excitement. Their date had been the greatest thing that had happened to him in all that lifetime. Well, but that wasn’t really a surprise. 

The surprise was the way Katara seemed to be feeling the same way so easily. He remembered other times when things had turned out to be a little too complicated. But there, looking at the starry night sky, he felt like anything was possible. 

Seeing they were approaching a bench, he decided to go for it. 

“Hey, you mind if we sit down for a second?” he asked her. “There’s something I would like to talk to you about.” 

Katara made a slight yet surprised frown. “Sure, what is it?”

They were sitting down, it seemed to be only the two of them in the park. 

Zuko took one hell of a deep breath before speaking. “I know you’ve only known me for one day. Um, well.” He cursed himself for mumbling. “Don’t you feel like we’ve met before?”

“Well… Yes,” she hesitated. “I feel something like that. Crazy, right?”

“Katara, what if I tell you it’s not crazy at all? What if I tell you we’ve had this conversation before?”

“I would say there was something shady with that mocktail you drank,” she joked, yet the look in her eyes didn’t correlate with her words. “Why?”

“Because I think deep down you know we’ve talked about this before.” His heart was furiously racing on his chest. 

“But how?” Katara whispered, looking concerned. “Zuko, that’s impossible.”

“It’s not impossible, not for us.” He brushed the back of her hands with his fingertips, trying to acquire the strength to tell her. “Are you familiar with the concept of soulmates?”

Her eyes showed that the word had rung a bell somewhere in the back of her mind. She looked mesmerized by his honesty. Still, she hadn’t moved her hand. 

“Yes. Of course, I’m familiar with the concept, it’s all over pop culture.”

_ Oh, Katara, if you only remembered the adventures we’ve lived together… You would know I’m talking about something very different from that.  _

“Well… They are real… At least from our experience. And whenever soulmates are reborn into another life, they have a way of finding each other again. The only problem is, one of them doesn’t remember anything about the other.”

“ _ Our _ experience?” Katara flinched. “Zuko, what are you even saying?”

He couldn’t keep running in circles, he had to tell her. There was no point in confusing her even more. 

“ _ We _ are soulmates, Katara,” he blurted out, gasping for air. “We’ve lived almost a dozen lives before,  _ together _ . And each damn time we reincarnate one of us forgets everything. This life, that’s you.”

She stood up, looking preoccupied. “No, that’s insane. That’s impossible.” Despite her words, she didn’t walk away.

Zuko dragged himself to his feet, scared of having rushed into it. “ _ Please, _ listen to me. I know you feel it too. How do you think I know your favorite kind of tea? How do you think  _ you  _ knew that I wouldn’t dare to sing by myself? We already know each other.”

He noticed the look of utter realization in her eyes. She knew. 

“But…” Her voice was trembling. “How can I not remember? How could I forget about my own soulmate?”

He grasped her hand, softly caressing her skin. “It just happens, Kat, I’m sorry if I rushed to tell you. I thought you were ready.”

She interlaced her fingers into his, her eyes starting to turn a bit watery. “Zuko, I think I believe you. Don’t ask me why, but I believe you. Agni, this can't be happening.” 

“Come on.” He tugged her hand. “Let’s sit down again.” 

A moment of silence made its way around them. Fingers still intertwined and both of their hearts racing. Zuko wasn’t sure whether he should say something or not. 

“Were we happy?” Katara’s voice cut through the night air like a blade. 

“What?”

“In those past lives you´ve talked about…. Were we happy?”

“Oh.” He hesitated. “Yes, in most of them. Sometimes it took us longer to find each other, though we always managed. But yes, we were happy together. Two lives ago you were actually a songwriter like you mentioned earlier.”

Her cheeks turned red. “ _ That’s  _ what you were smiling about?”

“Well… Yes. That life was a great one. We lived down there at Gaoling, in a beautiful countryside house. We used to walk the kids to school every day.”

“... The kids?” She looked like she was about to cry. “We had a family together?”

“We’ve had many families together, Kat. And I’ve loved every one of them. I’ve loved  _ you _ across many different lifetimes.”

A single tear ran down her face. “I hate not remembering anything,” she declared, with her voice trailing off. 

“I promise you sometimes obliviousness is all I wish for. Though you’ve always preferred to be the one who remembers. But it’ll all come back to you eventually. Once I tell you, the memories seem to return.”

“Really?” She shook her head. “Even if I don’t remember what happened… I think I remember the feeling. How it feels to love  _ you _ . How scared I was of losing you every single time.”

“So there you go,” he said, smiling. “We’re soulmates. I can’t believe this turned out so well. I mean, you’re going to move here in the fall. That’s a hell of a lot easier than the last time.”

Another beat of silence. Until Katara took his hand into hers. 

“You said you’ve loved me across many lifetimes…” 

He felt a lump on his throat. “And I did. I do, I love you, Katara.”

“I think I love you too, Zuko. Even if I don’t remember our past lives. I love you for who you are right now.”

His heart was pounding on his chest. It felt liberating to hear her say those words. Knowing he had done the right thing, Zuko allowed himself to just breathe.

They stared into each other’s eyes, sharing the bond between them with only the moon and stars as witnesses. They had grown increasingly closes, with their noses almost touching. 

In a split second, Katara leaned forward and kissed him. Everything else immediately stopped mattering to him.

* * *

She remembered.

Katara remembered everything. 

In the middle of her kiss with Zuko, running her fingers through his hair, it had all come back to her. 

The house by the countryside, their two kids, the way she chased after him all around their home to get him to listen to the newest lyrics she had written. One life they had spent at the South Pole together, living in a little hut and watching sunsets every single night. Another time - many decades ago - when they had met at the Fire Nation, where he was a crown king and she had been assigned as the ambassador for her village. Dozens of lives, dozens of first kisses, dozens of times they’ve had the conversation that had just taken place.

All of the sudden, Katara had remembered every last detail of their multiple existences together. Peace. That was all she felt. Utter and complete peace. 

Yes, there were a million things she wanted to ask him about the current lifetime. But that could all wait. They had an entire life ahead of them. 

“Zuko,” she exclaimed, breaking apart from their kiss. “I remember.”

“What?” He still had his arms around her waist. 

“I remember everything.” Tears of joy started to stream down her cheeks. Still, a playful smirk lightened up her face. “I’m honored to be kissing you, Fire Lord.”

“Spirits, Katara!” He started kissing all over her face. “You  _ remember. _ ”

“I love you  _ so _ much,” she cried. “Thank you for telling me sooner this time.”

“I’m not sure if I’m even going to let you go back to Omashu now. Twenty years without you were enough.”

“We can worry about the logistics later,” she said, smiling. “Now I think we deserve another kiss after managing to sort things out so quickly this time.”

“Yes, my lady,” Zuko complied, the warmest grin spread across his face. “I think we do.”

With that being said, they went back to kissing each other. Just like they had done a dozen lifetimes before. Nothing felt sweeter or more regarding than being able to be in each other’s arms again. 

Twenty years, two-hundred and forty months, a thousand and forty-two weeks, and seven-thousand and three-hundred days had been a  _ really _ long time. Needless to say, that single moment had made up for every second of the wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> “Everything Has Changed” accompanied me in every step of writing this story. When it came to deciding what to do for their date, I just knew I had to do the karaoke bar thing and include it on the narrative.  
> I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Feel free to tell me what you think about it! <3
> 
>   
> And thank you to everyone for joining me for Zutara Week! It was truly a pleasure to take part in such an amazing event. I can't believe it’s already over. I’m so happy I got to be a small part of it.  
> Lots of love to everyone out there!


End file.
